Mu Chi Lineage
Undergraduate Initiates Mystique The inaugural pledge class was initiated on May 2, 1982, at a ceremony in Boston, Massachusetts. Its seven members were Anthony Hilliard, Lorenzo A. Chambers, Richard Wilson, Bryant K. Cannon, Leroy Lockhart III, David Townsend, and Darren Watson. (go back to Mu Chi) Three The Hard Way The second pledge class was initiated on December 10, 1982, at a ceremony in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its two members were Dwayne Nash and James Barnes. (go back to Mu Chi) Vigilante Six The third pledge class was initiated on May 19, 1984, at a ceremony in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its six members were William Hinch, Kelly McDonald Parris, Mario Brossard, Arthur Robinson III, Derrick L. Lopez, and Yves T. Denize. (go back to Mu Chi) Nuance The fourth pledge class was initiated on May 11, 1985, at a ceremony in Amherst, Massachusetts. Its five members were Todd Gomez, David Baukman, Ronald D. Jones, Damon Singletary, and Hermann Mazard. (go back to Mu Chi) Gemini The fifth pledge class was initiated on December 15, 1985, at a ceremony in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its sole member was Roderick Yearwood. (go back to Mu Chi) Ensemble The sixth pledge class, , was initiated on May 17, 1986, at a ceremony in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its three members were Allen H. Pulsifer III, Victor L. Smith, and Allan Spooner. (go back to Mu Chi) Epiphany The seventh pledge class, and the first under the Mu Chi charter, was initiated on May 25, 1987, at a ceremony in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its four members were Stanley T. Smith, Darryl Smaw, Kevin R. Hayden, and T. Robert Hicks. (go back to Mu Chi) Prodigy The eighth pledge class was initiated on November 19, 1989, at a ceremony in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its four members were Alexander T. Rundlet, Terry L. Bowie, Jr., DeVere Beard, and Tyrone Rachal. (go back to Mu Chi) Trinity The ninth pledge class, was initiated on May 17, 1991, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its three members were Vincent P. Carter, Michael H. Stokes, and L. Barrington Cole, whose names were inscribed upon the Great Scroll on May 5, 1992. (go back to Mu Chi) Allegiance The 10th pledge class was initiated on March 7, 1992, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its four members were Fronse W. Smith, Jr., Tyrone P. Thomas, Angel L. Maldonado, Jr., and Kevin D. Crawford, whose names were inscribed upon the Great Scroll on May 5, 1992. (go back to Mu Chi) Conviction The 11th pledge class was initiated on November 21, 1992, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its three members were John D. Lee, Randall I. Dottin, and Romney A. Penn, whose names were inscribed upon the Great Scroll on June 5, 1993. (go back to Mu Chi) Legacy The 12th pledge class was initiated on February 26, 1994, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its three members were Adrian Busby, Orlando Castillo, and E. Steve Bolden II, whose names were inscribed upon the Great Scroll on April 10, 1994. (go back to Mu Chi) Paradigm The 13th pledge class was initiated on May 20, 1994, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its members were Lewis T. Berry III, whose name was inscribed upon the Great Scroll on March 22, 1996, and Craig L. McKay. (go back to Mu Chi) Reliance The 14th pledge class was initiated on May 27, 1996, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its members were Eric K. Morton, Leland Cross, and Demetrius C. Brunson, whose names were inscribed upon the Great Scroll on March 22, 1996. (go back to Mu Chi) Apotheosis The 15th pledge class was initiated on October 24, 1997, at a ceremony in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. Its sole member was Gerald Taylor. (go back to Mu Chi) Revelation The 16th pledge class, was initiated on November 21, 1998, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its two members were Jason Harris and Rex Davis. (go back to Mu Chi) Alumni Initiates Dartmouth alumni, who pursue initiation into Kappa Alpha Psi at the alumni level, are automatically bestowed alumni membership with the Mu Chi chapter, with all the rights and privileges associated. (go back to Mu Chi) Graduate Members Transfer students, fellows, and alumni of any of the graduate or post-doctoral programs at Dartmouth College, who are members of the fraternity, are automatically bestowed alumni membership with the Mu Chi chapter, with all the rights and privileges associated. (go back to Mu Chi) Legacies The fathers and other male family members of Dartmouth alumni, who are also members of the fraternity, are automatically bestowed alumni membership with the Mu Chi chapter, with all the rights and privileges associated. (back to Mu Chi) Family The fathers and family members of Dartmouth students, who are also members of the fraternity, are automatically bestowed alumni membership with the Mu Chi chapter, with all the rights and privileges associated. Their family members, irrespective of Greek affiliation, are awarded special recognition at fraternity events (back to Mu Chi) Faculty & Staff Members of the faculty and staff at Dartmouth College, who are also members of the fraternity, are automatically bestowed alumni membership with the Mu Chi chapter, with all the rights and privileges associated. (back to Mu Chi) Updates If you have an update to this page, please send an email to the Nupepedia Project Team.